The Great Succession War in America
The Great Succession War in America or simply the Second American Civil War was a civil war in the United States, Mexico and Canada when the discrimination of atheists increased due to Christian influence decreasing in Europe and South America. The President, Donald Trump Jr, fearing that America would meet the same fate, passed several anti-atheist laws, especially with the presidential election approaching, and the rise of the National Atheist Party, which had surpassed the Democratic Party in the 2028 election when Laci Green ran for president, but failed miserably. In response to these laws, the NAP's influence started to drop, which angered the it's supporters, until it the government went too far. Build up to the war Since 2020, Christian influence was on the decline, only going up with Generation Z, but Gen Alpha, Beta etc, Atheism was skyrocketing around the world, mainly in Europe, and the Republican Party was scared about this rise, and many laws were passed in the Bible Belt, as all the states in the belt banned atheists from getting to run for office, which caused controversy, even though these laws were ineffective by the constitution overriding these bans, but it didn't stop lawsuits against atheists. On October 22 2032, during a rally for the presidential candidate of the National Atheist Party, a group of Republican party supporters began to harass people at the rally, then fights broke out, which led to several arrests and mass protests around the country. On October 27th, the states of New York, New Jersey, Ohio, Michigan, California, Washington, Oregon, Massachusetts, Vermont, New Hampshire, Rhode Island and Connecticut seceded from the U.S.A and formed the United Atheist Republic of America, starting the Civil War. Civil War begins With the West coast, and Northeastern states seceded, Trump Jr. calls for an invasion of New York by Canada, but Quebec rebels start their own civil war in Canada, leaving the Canadian army distracted, as the U.S army begins invading New Jersey and New York, but the U.S government was unaware that Pennsylvania, to which the army was using to invade New Jersey and New York, Also Seceded, trapping about 500,000 troops, and launched a counter attacking on Maryland, and launched an invasion of D.C. While the invasion was considered a success, a NATO beach landing happened on the coast of New Jersey, but quickly repelled by machine gun nests in the hotels along the beaches. However, ships from the invasion did wipe out the Atlantic Fleet of the UARA, hindering their efforts in the Battle of the Atlantic. Out West, an invasion of British Columbia was underway and Vancouver fell within days, as the retreating Canadian forces couldn't fight a two front war, and attempted to sign a peace treaty with the UARA, but the UARA feared it was a trap and rejected it, and punished the Canadians by firebombing Ottawa, starting the Battle of Ottawa Battle of Ottawa On December 27th, the UARA air force and army launched an invasion of Ottawa, with the aid from Quebec rebels, launched a quick invasion, capturing the city with little resistance. However, on February 12th, after most to UARA turned their attention on the Bible Belt States, the Canadian militia came from the forest, nearly destroying the armies Ottawa, shocking both the American and UARA armies. To counter, The UARA air force firebombed the forests, which killed nearly 250,000 troops. However, that was best the Canadians did, and on April 1st, the city was captured for good, leading to a Canadian surrender. Category:Wars